December
by Ramonks33
Summary: A little happy Christmas fic, to MAKE YOU SO FRIKKIN HAPPY CHRISTMAS IS HERE! Lily and James before they got married, on Christmas Eve...


December

The flakes of snow, that fell from the sky, floated gently in the air, of the small muggle town. It found it's way on roofs, branched, decorating them, sparkling brightly in the chilly night. The air was cold and chilling, but that didn't seem to occur to a young girl, as her door opened and she spun in the wonderful snow. She wore a bright red scarf, a green coat, and black winter boots, imprinting the snow with marked shoe prints. She spread her arms, and danced, spinning happily.

"Lily! Be careful!"

Lily turned around, to see her fiancé, James Potter, rushing out to meet her. His hazel eyes looked at her worriedly, as she stopped and giggled. She walked slowly to meet him, as he had been waiting at the doorway of their small house.

"You could get a cold!" he said. His scarf matched her own, and he walked closer to her, bringing himself outside slightly

"Oh don't be scared James! I'm bundled up! See?" she spun around, to prove to her fiancé she was wearing enough. He laughed

"I know Lils. I'm just worried" he said. He walked outside, and held her close. She giggled and brought him outside. "It's just snow James! What's to be afraid of?"

"You know what's to be feared" he said. He watched the boundaries of their house, for Dark wizards. When he was finished looking, he smiled down at her

"Wait a second. I'll be right out" he kissed her hand, and she giggled. Quietly, he crept back into the house and came back with a black coat, which had been a gift from Lily. She took his hand, and brought him out into the cold. The snow danced around them, as Lily began twirling in the snow, with James watching intently. "James! Dance with me!"

James's eyes widened, and held his hands up "No way Lils. You know I can't dance"

She laughed, and his eyes softened. Her laugh was like the ringing of the bells, distant beyond...  
"I'll show you how! Come on! Please?" She took his hands, and James sighed. He can't say no to his Lily

"Alright Lily. How do I do it?"he inquired. She smiled brightly, and said "Well, you take my hand" She placed her gloved hand in his bare one, and he felt a rush of heat rise up in his face. "Then, you put your hand on my waist" James quickly did as he was told, and found himself looking down at his Lily, her cheeks red from the cold, her green eyes shining out brightly, even in the darkness

"Then what do we do?" he asked. This was a rather awkward position

"Then, you follow me" she responds. She steps forward, and he stepped back. Then she stepped aside, and he stepped to her side as well. Slowly, their wooden movements melted into a smooth waltz, and James found himself enjoying it. The swirls of imprinted feet patterned the snow they stepped in, and small snowflakes found their way into Lily's hair, which James brushed back from her frozen face...and James became aware Lily was humming as they danced. A mysterious tune, a haunting tune. It reminded him of snow, winter, and darkness.

The music surrounded him, and enveloped him into the dance, as their movements melted into one being, as she and James danced away into happiness. After a few minutes, and then he stopped suddenly. Bringing her in his arms, he kissed her forehead, and she relaxed against his body, and he held her body, hugging her tightly, as she rested her cheek against his beating chest, hearing the heartbeat that kept her, and him alive. She looked up at him, and found her cheek being caressed by his rough, scarred hand. She stood on her black boots, tip toed, and pressed her frozen lips against his. James was filled with a warm sensation, as his Lily kissed him. He held her as he kissed her, and suddenly, through a surge of happiness, lifted her off her feet and spun her around the air, the snow being whipped away by her body flying with his. She backed up, and smiled up at her fiancé. Locking her green eyes into his hazel, she whispered

"Happy Christmas James"

"Happy Christmas Lily" he responded, and he simply grabbed her hand again, placed his own on her waist, and danced away in that cold frost day, once upon a December

**A little Christmas fic! Merry Christmas, ****Joyeux Noël, ****¡Feliz Navidad,**** Verbum Caro****, ****Maligayang Pasko, ****Glædelig jul, ****Crăciun fericit and to all, a goodnight!**


End file.
